


The Tragedy

by siramay



Series: The Tale Of Depravity [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (JAZZ HANDS), F/M, IN HUMAN HISTORY, MOST TRAGIC EVENT, Magic, Most Awful, Self-Indulgent, Song fic, The Biggest, death and weirdness, ghost - Freeform, or as I like to call it, possible cringe, the tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siramay/pseuds/siramay
Summary: in our tale of depravity the events of the tragedy did happen and this is how it went down
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Original Character(s), Ikusaba Mukuro/Original Character(s)
Series: The Tale Of Depravity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926421





	The Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/vwbr17sR4gY

soulbound: ehehememememe...  
hello this is a short depicting the events of the tragedy in this wonderful tale of depravity as so i shall be you're temporary narrator   
so where should we begin well... after the events of song of forgetting and the events of danganronpa togami you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586877/chapters/68955489) the tragedy was looming closer and closer like a fat persons shadow witch was understandable and far past preventable at this rate even a certain muse new that but... there was something he knew that was far more disturbing eating away at his mind. his love for mukuro, now it wasn't that he was madly in love he just wanted her to be happy but happy she was not constantly under the heel of her sister abused day and night in a dark relationship and what was worse was he knew mukuro had the forbidden touch of her sister that on the days where there was no moon in the sky her sister would pounce on mukuro in all the days of animal heat

gp: JUST SAY THEY DID ALLREADY 

soulbound: yes... unconsensually of course though   
but this made it worse as it hurt siramays very soul to know this was happening so even with the knowledge of the future he tried to talk mukuro out of her stupor, even if he knew it be in vain... oh the tragic love of a woman destine to die

* * *

[SIRAMAY]  
Mukuro!

[SOULBOUND]  
 _Word to the wise_  
 _Never fall in love with a woman from another dimension_  
 _It always ends badly_

[SIRAMAY (ENSEMBLE)]  
Her eyes upon your face  
Her hand upon your hand  
Her lips caress your skin  
IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND! 

Mukuro!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Fill these streets with bodys  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

Mukuro!  
You don't have to put on the red light  
Mukuro!  
You don't have to put on the red light  
(Mukuro) Put on the red light  
(Mukuro) Put on the red light  
(Mukuro) Put on the red light  
(Mukuro) Put on the red light  
(Mukuro) Put on the red light  
(Mukuro) Put on the red light

_but sadly junko was no idiot she could tell from the way mukuro was acting that something had happened to her to invoke a change in her to the normal fool they wouldn't tell but junko we know isn't your average passer by she could tell by the twitches of her fingers the daze in her eyes and the way she would stare off and think of something else no someone else she was in love and it filled her head and not with exploitable thoughts like her crush on makoto but thoughts that could lead to her undoing if unchecked but she didn't care about that what she did care about was that her sister should love only her and whoever this love was they where in the way of it, what could give better despair then killing her love-no .... what could be more despair then making her kill the only other person who loves them YES!_

junko: mukuro i need to talk to you about something

mukuro: yes junko

junko: well as you can see my plan is going by despairfully so and soon the tragedy will occur   
but recently I've noticed something off

mukuro: and what would that be

junko: for once in your sad excuse for a life use your head, i can tell your mind is somewhere else when we talk and you've been disappearing for longer  
now are you gonna be a good girl and tell e or are you such a masochistic Welsh that you would prefer i beat it out of you

mukuro: its not what it looks like junko i swear!

junko: oh no its exactly it you don't love me you never have you hate me don't lie I KNOW ITS TRUE you left before and now that head of yours is filled with thoughts of leaving again   
well let me tell you something beloved sister I'm no mans jester and no woman's cuckold, you know what I'm capable of as we speak i can have him snatched off the streets he stands on and have his miserable face beaten to a bloody pulp before your eyes and have his through slit ear to ear! as i stuff you and him to the brim with despair! you know i can do it  
but... you are my dear sister and since i care about you so much i shall give you ONE last chance to redeem yourself, if you truly love me then go to him now and do what you do best  
  
mukuro: junko please I'm begging you-

_junko then grabs her by the collar yelling in her face_

[JUNKO, spoken]  
I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR EMOTIONS! AS LONG AS IM ALIVE YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!   
YOU WILL REJECT THE BOY!  
SHATTER HIM!  
YOU WILL BREAK  
HIS  
HEART! 

_and she didn't just mean emotionally as she handed mukuro a gun and sadly mukuro isn't strong enough to say no to her sister even if she did care about siramay she had no other choice so she was on her way_

[SIRAMAY (ENSEMBLE)]  
(Mukuro) Put on the red light  
(Mukuro) Put on the red light  
(Mukuro) Put on the red light  
(Mukuro) Put on the red light  
Help me I'm holding on for dear life (Mukuro)  
Help me I'm holding on for dear life! (Mukuro)

_and so siramay and mukuro meet up an have one last_ _confrontation_

what are you doing?

mukuro: you know what i must do

siramay: if you want to kill me then do it already

mukuro: what?!

siramay: but if someone else is telling you to kill me then you shouldn't

mukuro: why are you saying this

siramay: cause i love you mukuro and i just want you to be happy and if killing me does that then fire away it would make me happy to know i helped but you shouldn't do it if it dosent make you happy! you are your own person so for once in your life make your own actions 

mukuro: you really are crazy...

[SIRAMAY]  
yes, i am...

WHY DOES MY HEART CRY?   
FEELINGS I CAN'T FIGHT   
YOU'RE FREE TO LEAVE ME BUT   
JUST DON'T DECEIVE ME   
AND, PLEASE, BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY   
I LOVE YOU!

_and then he gets shot through the heart both figuratively and literally_

[MUKURO, spoken]  
You mean nothing to me  
I feel nothing for you  
You are nothing

 _I collapsed to the ground and mukuro began to walk away I_ _knew what she said was a lie but it still hurt  
not the bullet wound its not like i can die I'm immortal but i do enjoy dramatic effect... though i kinda wish i did die it would be beautiful in away  
tragic, but beautiful, after all in the was the story's going i could die then during the killing game she would die now shes over all a good person despite her actions so we would both reunite in heaven she would cry as i hold her in my arms about the tragic things she done but i would still forgive her cause she was a victim of circumstance and i was always forgiving like that ~~(if i didn't forgive every villain who tried to kill me before i befriended them id have no friends its in there nature)~~ and then after comforting her on how she would no longer have to suffer we could spend our entire afterlife together in bliss... that be nice, but i cant die so she will, and I'll be alone, she will be surprised when she sees me again but people have survived worse so its still possible in fact seeing me alive will make her accept me more after all if you love something let it go and if it comes back to you its yours... but  
as i was thinking it felt like hours had past while i just lied there in thought on what just happened i barley even noticed_

siramay: that, thats... when the tragedy happened

[NIGHTMARES]  
Hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong OH!

[SIRAMAY]  
There's a hole   
inside my brain…  
Take a stroll…   
down the drain to  
CRAZYTOWN!

(You've fallen like Alice)  
CRAZYTOWN,  
(It's an anthropomorphic circus)  
CRAZYTOWN,  
But it ain't no Wonderland.

I am running mid a road as I'm chased through a town psychotic.  
Used to jeering jackal much like my mother crying  
(Bee dee deep bee dee deep)  
You idle boy!

And there's money on the ground,  
Pounds, yen, dollars, but the jackal's close behind.  
I escape from the dog as I dive through a stream of secrets,  
And I realize that this river is what separates the (bee dee deep bee dee deep)  
The east from the west.

And I'm bitten from the east which is present  
To the west which is past and future.  
I nearly drowned in

CRAZYTOWN!  
(You've twisted like Dorothy)  
CRAZYTOWN,  
(It's a nightmare technicolor)  
CRAZYTOWN,  
But it ain't no kind of Oz.

I survive from the stream to discover a choking orgy.  
All those suckers I have fondled in my fantasies,  
Turning blue turning to the idle boy (yeah you).  
They drag me inside.

Passing, stroking (passing, stroking)  
And asphyxiating me,  
Till my tail is so palpable  
AAHH!  
I gotta go, gotta get out, gotta go, gotta go, gotta get out, gotta go.  
Wait (you) please, don't leave (yet).

TO A TOWER OF DOORS!  
In the pocket of my dress I've got a copper key.  
Don't know the door it goes with but the fact is killing me   
that in the pocket of my dress I've got this eight inch copper key but I don't know the door it   
goes with and the fact is killing me.  
In the pocket of my dress I've got this eight inch copper key but I don't know the door it goes with but the fact is killing me.  
In the pocket of my dress I've got this eight inch copper key but I go door to door to door to door to door!  
and woe is me   
AND WOE IS ME   
AND WOE IS ME   
AND WOE IS ME   
AND WOE IS- 

CRAZYTOWN,  
(With a wardrobe like Lucy)  
CRAZYTOWN,  
(It's a Christ-like allegory)  
CRAZYTOWN,  
But it ain't no Narnia

And there's no exit anywhere  
(You wing there like Wendy)  
I'm stripping clothes and stripping hair  
(You tragic fairy island)  
Moonstruck and naked I declare  
No, this ain't no NEVERLAND  
NARNIA  
WONDERLAND  
OZ

AND I WATCH FROM THE WINDOW AS I WITNESS THE TOWN ON FIRE!   
EVERYBODY FROM THE JACKAL TO THE ORGIASTIC MASS EXPIRE!   
AND THE TOWER EXPLODES   
Ripping me apart  
Head to heel to heart  
Till i wake at the start  
…  
And see...  
Me...

[JUNKO]  
Oh, a life  
Stopped in pose 

[SIRAMAY]  
I am running mid a road as I'm chased through a town psychotic.

  
[JUNKO]  
In a world that never goes. 

[SIRAMAY]  
Bee dee deep bee dee deep  
...

[ALL]  
AAAHHHH!

* * *

soulbound: so the tragedy is in full swing as the whole world goes to death and when things couldn't get worse it seems like even the earth is against itself as freak natural disasters hit all sides of the world, Avalanches, landslides, Earthquakes, Sinkholes, Volcanic eruptions, Floods, Tsunamis, Limnic eruptions, Tropical cyclone, Blizzards, Hailstorms, Ice storms, Cold waves, Heat waves, Droughts, Thunderstorms, Tornadoes, Wildfires! as the seed had been sown Now the evil would grow... their keen, young veins were ripe for this aim. as the world tore itself to the ground And suddenly, without warning, their creation was burning Their design, ignited! All that hard work, slighted!  
as a force was held on the people to chant THUS SAITH CREATOR!!!

(Thus saith Creator, thus saith Creator, thus saith Creator, thus saith Creator)  
(Thus saith Creator, thus saith Creator, thus saith Creator, THUS SAITH CREATOR!)

(sung)  
I SEND A PESTILENCE AND PLAGUE  
INTO YOUR HOUSE, INTO YOUR BED  
INTO YOUR STREETS, INTO YOUR STREAMS  
INTO YOUR DRINK, INTO YOUR BREAD  
UPON YOUR CATTLE, ON YOUR SHEEP  
UPON YOUR OXEN IN YOUR FIELD  
INTO YOUR DREAMS, INTO YOUR SLEEP  
UNTIL YOU BREAK, UNTIL YOU YIELD  
I SEND THE SWARM, I SEND THE HORDE  
THUS SAITH CREATOR

[GP, sung]  
No power on Earth  
Can match this might!

[ENSEMBLE]  
I WILL SEND THUNDER FROM THE SKY  
I WILL SEND FIRE RAINING DOWN

[GP]  
No power on Earth  
Can stand against such force!

[ENSEMBLE]  
I WILL SEND HAIL OF BURNING ICE  
ON EVERY FIELD, ON EVERY TOWN

[GP]  
Rj, you betrayed our offer!  
It's you who chose this course

[ENSEMBLE]  
I WILL SEND LOCUSTS ON THE WIND  
SUCH AS THE WORLD HAS NEVER SEEN  
ON EVERY STALK, ON EVERY LEAF  
UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF GREEN  
I SEND MY SCOURGE, I SEND MY SWORD  
THUS SAITH CREATOR

I SEND THE PUNISHMENT OF DAYS  
I SEND IT DOWN UPON YOUR HEAD  
INTO YOUR STREETS, INTO YOUR STREAMS  
INTO YOUR DRINK, INTO YOUR BREAD  
UPON YOUR CATTLE, ON YOUR SHEEP  
UPON YOUR OXEN IN YOUR FIELD  
INTO YOUR DREAMS, INTO YOUR SLEEP  
UNTIL YOU BREAK, UNTIL YOU YIELD  
I SEND MY SCOURGE, I SEND MY SWORD  
THUS SAITH CREATOR  
THUS SAITH CREATOR...

_as junko saw the world tearing itself with such ferocity even she couldn't predict she looked on with a sense of melancholic powerlessness, oh the depravity..._

[JUNKO, sung]  
No power on Earth  
Sometimes I feel I have  
No power on Earth!

_and so gabriel appeared once again to her still hopeful she can go back after all she was a clever girl surely if anyone could help fix the world its her she can stull go back_

[GABRIEL]  
You can make it right  
You're the one who can fix this  
All you have to do is give the order  
You can make it right

_though what he didn't know was that she had already sunken down to true madness to where kind words could never reach_

[GABRIEL, spoken]  
Rj, stop this madness!

[JUNKO, spoken]  
You will not give me orders...  
YOU WILL NOT THREATEN ME!

[ENSEMBLE]  
I SEND THE SWARM, I SEND THE HORDE!  
I SEND MY SCOURGE, I SEND MY SWORD!

[JUNKO & (GABRIEL), sung]  
No power on Earth  
(You can make it right)  
Can change my mind  
(Only you can fix this)

[ENSEMBLE]  
I SEND MY FIRE RAINING DOWN  
SUCH AS THE WORLD HAS NEVER SEEN

[JUNKO & (GABRIEL)]  
No power on Earth  
(Daughter take the chance while you still have it)  
Will tell me what's it all going  
(Now before the horrors grow)

[ENSEMBLE]  
ON EVERY STALK, ON EVERY LEAF  
UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF GREEN

[JUNKO & (GABRIEL), sung]  
Now finally my heart has hardened!  
(You can't win this fight)  
Now this I finally know  
(One last time, I beg you!)  
I will never let these people go!  
(Let these people go!)

[ENSEMBLE]  
THUS SAITH CREATOR

[GABRIEL]  
Thus saith Creator

[JUNKO & (ENSEMBLE)]  
I will not let these people go!  
(LET US PEOPLE GO!)

* * *

and then... there was silence  
we where still in the tragedy that was a fact but the kicker had ended and now we had the calm after the storm where the fluidity of depravity's high had ended as people truly realize what they had done as they all stay silent thinking what to do next with there lives just yesterday they where thinking of going to work, watch the new movie and maybe finally confess to the ones they love but now its all different, kinda beautiful in a way yeah? beautifully tragic so in that calm it seemed like the whole world was silent and i siramay the showgun dragon used that for my plan for even though many of the buildings where destroyed there was still one tall one left standing so i used my skills to climb to the top as a sang out for the whole world to hear my prophecy

[SIRAMAY]  
What a tragic mess you fools have made of this  
The soil's filled with vacancy  
You've spoiled all the crops and seed  
This was a birth, a gift  
You daftly wasted it  
The dust and dirt will stain your fists  
You can't escape your own skin

_as i use my magic i give movement to the fallen corpses to chant so everyone can hear_

[FALLEN]  
EVERY CREATION IS PLUCKED FROM A BOUNDLESS HOLE OF PERCEPTION  
DOOMED TO ENDURE FLAWS OF HER FOUNTAIN  
THE BOY WILL ONE DAY CROSS THE MOUNTAINS

_as they all raise one singular hand to reach out to the sky_

[SIRAMAY]  
And reunite this world's divided halves, fulfill their history  
This is more than divine decree, it's their destiny

[ALL]  
So please take heed of this prophecy  
Soon from now there will be two chosen, bound to meet  
Inside her lock he will turn the key  
Their love will be strong enough to erase all the wrong that was done  
Return us to where we belong, with Hope and Despair as one

[SIRAMAY]  
One day the strands will mend  
All the torn seams and frayed ends will turn to one single thread  
The cycle will begin  
The choices she made that day, to burn down what she'd helped create  
You have made this bed, now you must sleep in it

[FALLEN]  
Every creation is plucked from a boundless hole of perception  
Doomed to endure flaws of her fountain  
The boy will one day cross the mountains

[SIRAMAY]  
And reunite this world's divided halves, fulfill their history  
This is more than divine decree, it's their destiny

_as i summon my husk to sing as well_

[HUSK]  
So take heed of this prophecy  
soon from now there will be two chosen, bound to meet  
In her lock he'll turn the key

[HUSK and FALLEN]  
Their true love will be strong enough

[FALLEN]  
To erase the wrong that was done, hope and despair will become one

[HUSK and FALLEN]  
Their true love will be strong enough

[FALLEN]  
To erase the wrong that was done, Hope and Despair will become one

[JUNKO]  
What a tragic mess you fools have made of this...  
What a tragic mess you fools have made of this...

_the world may have been destroyed but hope was not as we now continue are story in the perspective of that hope_


End file.
